


Something To Fear

by StoriesWhispered



Series: Bellarke AU Week [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWhispered/pseuds/StoriesWhispered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 - Crossover AU</p>
<p>“The CDC has a self destruct feature that cannot be turned off, because of the viruses contained, when the generators fail, all traces of those viruses will be eliminated.”</p>
<p>“How long do we have?” </p>
<p>“Four days.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Less gory and more CDC done right, because AMC like drama instead of sense.

Clarke stands perfectly still, mouth slowly closing, steel tray balancing precariously in her arms as the automated doors shuts behind her. She’s watching Raven, who is staring at her microscope in shock; Clarke refuses to interrupt her process, not after the last incident. 

Raven turns slowly, blinks as she notices her. 

“I think I found an inoculation solution. No cure but no infection by fluids, it might- it might even knock out the cells in the brain.”

Clarke almost drops the beaker covered tray, she sprints, all but throwing the tray onto the table as she reaches for her. 

“You did it-” she gasps, “Raven, you're awesome.”

“I am.”

Raven grins, but then her smile drops, “We can’t really replicate it in mass quantities, and it's not a cure.”

“We’ll work on it, do as much as we can,” she shakes her shoulders, “Raven, you did good, we can work with this.”

“We have a week Clarke,” they both turn, the timer on the wall glows a fluorescent red, the seconds ticking by.

Clarke reaches for the tray, “Well let's make it count.”

******

Bellamy watches as Octavia spars with Miller and Murphy; they alternate weapons, never talking, developing a silent language.

Octavia has a leg up, she had been always quiet as a kid, only recently had she gotten loud, too big for her body. He hated watching her revert back to a scared little girl, except now it wasn't mom she was afraid of, it was the flesh eating zombies. 

His shoulder spasms, and he bites back a grimace, they're half a day away from the CDC and he can hold out until then. 

When he had woken up to the end of the world, he had barely packed food and water before heading out to his sisters. Miller, his partner had been waiting patiently for him, packed and ready to go take them to a refugee camp in Atlanta. 

A week later they had gotten past the majority of Atlanta by the time the world truly ended. They heard but not seen the bombs drop, stopped hearing the radio reports, and watched two camps fall. 

The trio stuck together, gaining a few followers along the way but never stopping if one got left behind. 

Murphy, who was good with a crossbow and a half decent tracker; who had agreed to go to the CDC, efficiently killing two of the walkers with a machete and one with a crossbow, while pulling out a map. 

Harper, who had been a nurse and had been essential to his wound not becoming infected. They had crashed landed in attempt to rescue her, Bellamy had gotten a nasty slash across his shoulder while Harper killed the man who thought he could do as he pleased just because the world ended. 

It was a small group, that had been much larger at few points, but it was all they needed to get to CDC. 

Bellamy wasn't sure if it had the answers but Miller’s dad had been a security guard there and when they had spoken last was still there, waiting for Nate. 

So they moved on, avoiding the roads when they could, taking gas from broken down car at every break. 

It was almost sundown when they approached the quiet street. Bodies littered about, some moved but most had been shot down; Bellamy assumed by the giant tanks, if they were clear, he would be sure scavenge it. 

Since it was clear that if there had been a camp here, it was long gone Bellamy was ready to pull back. The Red Cross tents empty, fluttering in the wind, were the warning, the clear path to the pristine building was dangerous. 

Before he could call them back, Harper and Miller were at the door, pounding away. 

“Dad!”

“Somebody, please, open the doors, I’m a nurse.”

Bellamy's heart clenches and he shares a look with his sister, before turning to watch Murphy. His crossbow is out, ready to take anything down, while his sister poised to run or draw out her sword. 

Walking cautiously toward the doors, ready to pull back and head to caravan, make camp somewhere close, come back at daybreak. 

The doors opened.

******

Clarke watches the screen with shrewd eyes, it is cruel to give them false hope but crueler still to leave them out there to die.

They look wild and tired. She looks at Monty and Raven, going over data, knows that they won't be coming up for air anytime soon. 

She locks them in, just in case, hoping that she's being paranoid, but the living are hungry and they might have a cure for the dead rising. 

Grabbing the procedure kit on her way to the atrium, she sees the doors shut and lets out a tiny sigh of relief. 

There's five of them, all carrying various weapons a small backpacks, except one who is hugging David, the security guard. 

“Hello, I’m Clarke, I need to take blood samples and then I can feed you.”

“Dr. Griffin, do you think-” she holds out her hand.

“I know, we can do him first and you can take him down if you want, but I think they want to stay together.”

David looks around the room, feels the tension, and nods, “Of course, I’ll get the food going.”

He footsteps fade and she smiles again, “I’m sorry you have questions I know, and I will answer them but I really do need blood samples before we do anything else.”

One of the girls steps forward, Harper, she reveals, nurse at Piedmont, before it fell. She has a small med kit she tries to keep filled when she can, and lost someone recently. She’s all smiles but Clarke knows the fear, and Harper is full of it.

Nathan, he prefers Miller, is lieutenant from Jonesboro, he silent but anxious, he wants answers but won't ask her directly, most likely waiting to talk to his dad. 

The other girl, Octavia, is silent but judgmental, something fierce in her eyes. Clarke looks back calmly, thinks about the one joke; it was after Raven had taken her for a run, laughing about how her body would only ever do that if it was a life or death situation and even then it was coin toss. They had laughed of course, Raven looking like an ad for a sports fashion magazine and Clarke sweating in all the wrong places. 

She thought about that day as the dead rose and started feasting on the living. She thinks about it now, looking at girl with a sword too big for her body. 

Bellamy, curls and freckles, with the darkest scowl of them all. He clearly doesn't like her, and she wants to hit him with her clipboard, whatever anger he has towards her, will have to go. She's ninety percent sure she’ll be with him when the time clock hits zero. 

Finally Murphy, watches her with narrowed eyes, but flinches slightly at her touch but not at the needle. 

She carefully removes her gloves, “I promised you food, come on.”

***

Honestly, she feels bad for giving them food first, their ravenous, easily eating twice their weight. Father and son, lean into each other heavily while the other four let loose, happy, away from the madness outside, they seem younger.

She checks the time on her father's old watch, it feels like she's always letting time fly away from her. Five days, she has five days before the building blows and she just let in a bunch of strangers. 

She clears her throat, and she mourns the loss of their happy faces, “I know we have a lot to discuss, but if you’d like you can use the showers and sleep, I’ll still be here tomorrow.”

They stare at her, and she chews on her lips nervously before Harper squeaks out, “Shower?”

And she understands, she feels her lips tug upwards, “Yes, I’m so sorry, I keep- never mind, let me show you the rooms, you're allowed any of the rooms, showers, we have the entertainment room, although the wiring was stripped two weeks ago.”

She stands, leading them to the commons, they keep looking her like she saved their lives and she wants to tell them, no, no we have to leave this haven. Should she feel bad for giving them one or two nights of peace, but they need it, it's all she can give them. 

They spread out like eager children when she lets them loose; Bellamy heading straight for the books a small smile appearing at corner of his lips, Octavia hot on his heels, Murphy and Harper race towards the showers, and Miller is hovering by his dad, a relieved look in his eyes. 

“Please relax, I'm heading back to the lab, we hit a breakthrough yesterday and I’m needed.”

David turns, “Dr. Griffin, you guys need sleep.”

She tries for a sincere smile, fails, but answers softly, “We can’t, if we can inoculate-” she shakes her head, “I’ll see if I can send Dr. Green in for some sleep, but I’ll sleep when Reyes does.”

“So when you two drop dead from exhaustion.”

She chokes on a laugh, “I’ll see what I can do-” she turns to the rest of them, “please try to rest. I’ll be here for breakfast.” With a nod she turn away and heads to the lab.

****

It's late and Bellamy can't sleep, this place is too good to be true; food, shelter, protection from walkers, showers and books.

And a severe lack of people. One security guard and three doctors. The commons has room to house fifty or more, kitchen was well stocked, and the nothing but the hum of recycled air, no rattling breaths or haggard screams. 

The blonde in the white coat, who looks dead on her feet. At first, Bellamy was set on hating her, this princess who got to live in the pristine castle, away slaughter happening right outside its walls. 

Hating her seems extreme now, there is a story here. When Miller first heard from his dad the building had been abandoned by some, who’d rather be with family, but others stayed. They were talking like there was a cure, and that was great but so many were already dead. 

Bellamy couldn't bear the thought of going out there again. Protecting his little sister from a little girl, her mouth smeared red, and Murphy’s arrow whistling in the air before lodging itself right between the eyes. He knew he looked haunted but the doctors, there was something else there. More than fear and exhaustion, the eyes of someone who had lived a thousand years. 

He hears a noise, and reaches for the machete, but then he hears voices, _need sleep Raven, we got enough done today, food._

He can barely make out a response, whoever this Raven is (he assumes Reyes), is clearly another one dead on their feet. He wonders again how much these people knew, what they carried, he wondered if he could help.

***

The next morning there is honest to god breakfast feast on the table: pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, biscuits, and yogurt.

There is also a discussion going on, “It's not a cure.” Ponytail and lab coat is speaking as she shoves a stack of pancake onto her plate. 

“It's like getting your immunization shots, if you're bitten, you will not get infected, and if you die you won't come back.” Asian kid with a green shirt, lab coat careless thrown over the back of his chair. 

“It's the best we got and we’ll try until the equipment fails to get to the cure.” Clarke, not in a lab coat, but a large sweatshirt. 

“Have we heard from Alexandria?”

“Still just white noise, but Wick said a storm was coming, it might have knocked down some wiring.”

“We have enough for them, if-”

“I was going to ask them, when they got up, let them sleep, they looked tired.” 

The two nod, and continued to eat, clearly ready to head back to work. 

Bellamy makes his presence known, “I'm sure they'll be here soon, O can smell bacon a mile away.”

“Damn straight, big brother,” his sister appears behind him, feet shuffling toward the food. 

The doctors straighten up, clearly not used to people, “hi,” Octavia gets out before dumping half the bacon onto her plate. 

Bellamy feels phantom tingles run up his left arm, but he doesn't stop her, heart disease is the least of his worries. 

“Hello Octavia, Bellamy, this is Raven and Monty. You won't see them much-” Clarke, checks her watch, “-we practically live in the lab but I’ve taken out time to talk to your group.” 

Raven and Monty are standing by the time she finished speaking, shoving extra bits of food onto plates and tugging on their lab coats. They both hug Clarke from behind before waving goodbye. 

By then, the rest had wandered out from their rooms, lured by food, once again. 

This time Bellamy refuses to be sidetracked by showers or sleep, there is clearly something going on. 

“So what's the deal.”

Clarke meets his eyes across the table, “Most of organized world has collapsed, we run on generators, we hold some of the most dangerous viruses known to man here. We're meant to contain not cure.”

She takes a moment, “We're working on a cure because we are all that's left.”

“What happened?” It's Miller who asks, he's staring at his dad, clearly remembering the phone call. 

“They couldn't handle it, not after-” he pauses and looks at Clarke, she nods, “not after we lost Jake.”

Clarke hangs her head for a moment, before looking up again, eyes bright but dry. 

“We had a engineering geneticist here, once he passed, there was little hope is finding a cure. Many didn't think life was worth it after that.”

“I’m sorry,” it's Harper that speaks and Clarke manages to smile at her. 

“He knew it was coming, he left us with a great amount of research notes. Please eat, I’ll feel better if you’re well fed and rested.”

The others start at once, Bellamy a little more hesitantly but the need for substance wins out. 

“We’ll be heading to Alexandria in four days, with all our research, they should have a better lab to create the cure, and Wick can probably balance these formulas in his sleep.” 

“What about here?”

“The CDC has a self destruct feature that cannot be turned off, because of the viruses contained, when the generators fail, all traces of those viruses will be eliminated.”

“How long do we have?” 

“Four days.”

She looks so incredibly tired, “Please, try to eat and rest, we would like for you to accompany us, if you choose not to, then please pack everything and anything you need. If you want to come with us, let me know by the end of the day.” 

With that, she leaves them to discuss, heading to the makeshift armory.

*******

Four days later, the Red Cross buses are loaded, and modified for defense, he stands next to her, looming over her shoulder. Clarke has taken down three walkers while holding onto her clipboard, checking off items that have been packed and adding notes on the margin of her list.

_Bellamy likes rosemary and spicy food (packets/seeds)_

_Octavia likes meat (bacon/cured meats)_

_Murphy needs more arrows_

_Harper’s med kit needs binding tape (Check Bellamy’s shoulder)_

_Miller’s like guns, stop in Winchester for a run*_

It’s fun to watch her move, he was sure that once outside the building he would die trying to protect her from this ugly world. He’s glad to be wrong; the princess arm twitches and a scalpel lands in her hand, she flicks her wrist and watches it disappear up her sleeve. 

“Alright, I think that’s it,” she says, as Murphy comes out with one last box, and she crosses out the item on the list.

He follows her onto the bus, passing Miller’s dad, who’s in the driver’s seat, taking a seat next to her. She seems oblivious, clearly she’s planning on saving the world and has no time for distractions. Still, his heart beats a little faster, when he brushes off some of the brain matter from her sleeve and she blushes but smiles up at him. 

They’re almost an hour away when they feel the ground shake, her hand finds his, squeezing tightly. 

He thinks about the last four days, her planning and mother henning (to eat, and let me see, why didn’t you tell me you were hurt?) 

He’s less bitter about losing the haven than he was expecting. Knowing that they were leaving was one thing, but knowing that it is a pile of rubble is another. 

He thinks he’ll be alright, he looks down and she’s already looking up at him, a small smile on her lips, “You good?” 

Her voice is small but concerned, “Better than ever.”

For the first time, in a long time, he feels hope.


End file.
